Captured
by Perversions
Summary: Being captured and separated from the others shouldn't feel this good. Garnet's not complaining, but only because she can't. Who would want to when they were being suffocated from pleasure? [Contains tentacles.]


In all the books in the library, she had never read of a creature like this. The gas it released made her feel strange. Her underwear and jumpsuit felt soaked, but she was sure she hadn't wet herself. The plant continued to release its gas and she breathed it in with deep breaths.

It made her feel... wonderful.

Garnet pressed her hand against her crotch and squirmed against it. She, of course, wasn't all that innocent. She had touched herself before and even thought of doing lewd things. They often involved one of the various soldiers that patrolled the castle. She never acted upon them, of course. As far as the world knew, she was a virgin. But that didn't matter to the plant monster and she was glad.

Its tentacle moved towards her and stroked the outside of her thigh. Chills ran through her body as it roamed up and down her leg. Signals went off in her mind, but what she was feeling dulled them. Soon, she couldn't even feel them going off. All sense of right and wrong... they no longer existed.

When her hands reached up to the buckles of her jumpsuit, she knew she had lost herself.

Each piece of clothing came off painfully slow, even with the help of this creature. Finally, all she remained in were her underwear, the crotch soaked through and dripping.

The creature stroked her legs again. Garnet grew weak in the knees and fell to them. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand up even if she tried. Garnet watched as the creature shifted on its spot. A larger tentacle came up from around it and wandered towards her. It stroked her thigh and snapped the band of her underpants. It left a slimy trail as it wandered up her body, wrapping itself around her breast.

Garnet leaned into the touch, unconsciously spreading her legs. The tentacle changed its course, unwrapping itself from around her breast. It slowly made his way down her stomach and to the band of her underwear. Her breath hitched as it slipped past the band and played with her clit.

It felt so much better than when she played with herself. The tentacles natural lubricant felt amazing. It slid up and down her cunt. Garnet thrust up against the pressure. It was so strange to hear those lewd noises fall from her mouth. The pleasure was so amazing, though. Even if she was with a man, she was confident that it wouldn't feel as great as this.

The tip pushed into her.

It was such a surprise that Garnet let out a scream. It wasn't one of fear, but from the shock. Only the tip was in and it felt great. She could only imagine what the rest of it would feel like.

Slowly, it entered her. Ripples of pleasure went through her, so different from the pain she expected. Within moments, it stuffed her. She had never felt more complete. Garnet looked down at herself. How strange it was to see this tentacle sticking out of her. This creature had an effect on her that she couldn't resist.

And it would do so much more.

Garnet lost track of time as the creature thrusts its tentacle inside her. It twisted and moved her into various positions. Garnet was drunk on the pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue hung from her mouth. She felt so good; better than she had felt in years. If there was an end to it, she never wanted it to arrive.

When Zidane and the others came to rescue her, she screamed at them to leave her alone. They still fought the creature, making its mighty tentacle leave from inside her. From that moment on, Garnet was hardly aware of what was happening with the battle. She didn't realize their victory or felt Steiner's strong arms lift her up. The forest went by even in an even faster blur to her than the others.

After they had cured her of the poison in her system, Garnet never wanted to speak of the incident again.

However, she would always dream of the way she felt.

* * *

 **I don't regret making this fanfic. This is my first attempt at a tentacle fic and I enjoyed how it came out. It's short and to the point.**


End file.
